Broken Brother
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Dean and Bobby find a broken Sam and try to calm him down. Set post "Meet The New Boss".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I loved the premiere, and love Broken!Sam. I can't wait to see where this storyline goes. However, I wanted to write about it first, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Leviathan disappeared, Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer decided they should find Sam and bolt to the older hunter's house. However, they were both slightly injured and standing up ended up becoming a problem. It took them five minutes, but Dean and Bobby did end up using the other to stand up. They leaned on each other until their balance returned.<p>

"We need to find Sammy and get the fuck out of here, Bobby. We're going to need to save Cas somehow, too."

"We will, so don't you worry about that, idjit. Now let's go find that wayward brother of yours."

Dean and Bobby looked for half an hour before a whimpering sound alerted them to Sam's location. Dean breathed a sigh of relief before he saw his brother's condition – Sam was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, and whimpering. He was also muttering underneath his breath, and when Bobby got closer, he heard Sam repeating "Not real" over and over again.

"Heya, Sammy. I'm here now and you're okay. You hear me, you're okay! Let's go." Dean knew he shouldn't have believed his brother when Sam said he was handling the hallucinations because he clearly wasn't. Had Sam been hiding this from him the entire time?

"It's not real. Dean's not real even though I want him to be and why isn't it real? I don't want to be here anymore." Sam continued to rock back and forth, wishing that he hadn't left Dean's side. But Dean wasn't real, according to Lucifer.

"Sam, what's not real?" Bobby had his suspicions, but he wanted the youngest Winchester to voice them.

"You're not real because I'm still back in the cage and I'm never going to get out. But where's Adam? I promised to protect him, but he isn't here and why isn't he here? I'm his big brother and I need to protect him."

Dean winced. "Sam, look at me. Look at me!"

Sam reluctantly lifted his head up and turned bloodshot eyes towards his older brother. "Why are you doing this to me? I can't do it anymore. I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't…"

"Sammy, I promise you that you're not still in Hell. You're out for good, and I know you're scared, but you're okay. Now we have to get out of here and get to Bobby's." Dean didn't want to stick around in case Castiel or Leviathan or whoever the fuck he was now returned to kill them.

"I'm scared."

"We know you are, but you were doing so well before. What happened?" Bobby was pretty curious about what had changed with Sam in the hour they had been separated.

"Lucifer showed up and he said I was still in the Cage, but I can't be because Cas got me out. Right?" Sam was extremely vulnerable and his puppy dog eyes were out in full force.

Dean grabbed and squeezed his hand. "Right. Sammy, you're not still in the Cage. I know you probably don't believe me, but just trust Bobby and I right now. We won't hurt you."

"Okay." Sam wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but he believed Dean and Bobby. They wouldn't steer him wrong. At least he hoped so. Lucifer had appeared under the guise of both of them several times to torture him and Sam hadn't been sure the same thing was happening. But he wanted to believe this was the real Bobby and Dean so bad. With their help, he managed to stand up.

Sam let Bobby and Dean take the lead, and he followed behind his older brother the entire way. Dean noticed that his younger brother wasn't leaving his side and being pretty clingy, but he didn't care. At least Sam was currently lucid and could possibly help them come up with a plan.

Dean made Bobby drive since he was worried about Sam, and stayed in the backseat with his brother, who very much appreciated it, but didn't say anything. "So, we really need a plan. The old Cas came back, at least for a few minutes and Leviathan can go fuck himself if it thinks I believe he's dead."

"What happened?" Sam had no clue what his brother and Bobby were talking about.

"Well, we got that idjit back and he apologized, but Leviathan held on and wouldn't let go. Cas seems to have left the building and Leviathan is in charge." Bobby eyed the boys worriedly because he wasn't sure if Sam would be able to handle this. And if Sam was out of the game, so was Dean.

"Oh. Is that why you're hurt?"

Dean nodded. "But don't worry, Kiddo. Bobby and I are alright." He was sure he had broken at least one rib, but he wasn't about to mention that just yet because he had a feeling Sam would freak again.

Sam wasn't buying his brother's lie, but he didn't call him on it. He was too tired and terrified to get angry. He yawned. "Dean, promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Sam didn't want to go to sleep, but he had fought it off for as long as he could.

"I promise." Dean gave him an encouraging smile, which Sam returned. His breathing evened out and he fell asleep in less than three minutes, his head on Dean's lap. It was something Dean vowed to make fun of him for when Sam was more stable, whenever that would be.

It took the combined efforts of Dean and Bobby to get Sam into his bed, but he didn't once wake up. That worried Dean, but he figured his brother needed the sleep. Since he had made a promise to Sam, he pulled up a chair and waited.

Sam woke up screaming multiple times, but Dean managed to calm him down every time this happened. Around 3:30 in the morning, he woke up and his screams were so loud they echoed everywhere in the house. Bobby rushed up to see what the problem was and watched as Dean tried to calm Sam down.

"Sammy, stop it. You're not hurt! Lucifer and Michael can't get to you because I'm here and I won't let them. But please calm down." Dean was near tears and ready to start screaming himself.

Sam didn't listen and just screamed some more. His nightmares had been particularly bad tonight and he didn't know what else to do. "Dean!" he cried.

"Shh. Can you please calm down? I'm here and I'm not leaving you. You're not back in the Cage and you're never going back there again. You and I are going to go to Heaven when we kick the bucket eventually." Dean wasn't sure if he believed that, but the point was that Sam believed it.

Sam slowly started to calm down and his screams turned into sobs. He buried his face in Dean's chest. His brother made everything better, something Sam had always believed. "Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean rubbed his back to calm his brother down, and it seemed to be working, at least a little.

"Neither am I." Bobby came over to the bed and joined the two Winchesters. He waited Sam's breakdown out.

Eventually, Sam cried himself to sleep in Dean's arms, which was majorly uncomfortable for the older Winchester, but he let it go. Sam needed him and this right now, so his comfort didn't matter.

"We need to get the wall back up somehow." Dean choked back his own tears because now was not the time. He'd fall apart later.

"I don't know if we can, but we'll try. But first we need to take care of Leviathan." Bobby hoped they were able to do it – They had been through worse, after all.

"Well, Sam is my priority for the moment and we'll take care of Leviathan later. And I know we have to deal with it, but too bad. Sammy needs me." Dean wasn't about to let his brother completely fall apart.

Bobby thought they needed to stop Leviathan now, but he loved Sam and wasn't about to let the kid sink into the abyss. He'd help Dean get Sam back to normal.

Sam had hit rock bottom, but with the help of Dean and Bobby, he could eventually crawl out of the hole he was stuck in. Hopefully, at least, since the breakdown was only getting worse and had been a long time coming.

This entire situation was completely fucked up, but that was nothing new for the Winchesters. They'd fix this somehow.


End file.
